miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nieznana2003/podróż miracoulum
ostateczne starcie rozdział 1 Kiedy tiki powiedziała mi że Weiji mówi o natychmiastowym spotkaniu u mistrza Fu, byłam zaskoczona, ostatnimi czasy władca ciem nie atakował dzięki czemu ja i mój ukochany chłopak Adrien mogliśmy zrobić sobie wolne i zająć się swoim towarzystwem i szkołą, więc o co może chodzić Mistrzowi. Kiedy w biegu przybyłam do domu mistrza ujrzałam tam już dochodzącego Adriena . -Adrien, ciebie też zaprosił. Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. -tak, plag od godziny błaga bym tutaj przyszedł. Wiesz morze o co chodzi? Obróciłam głową, wtem drzwi się jakby same otworzyły a w nich stał dziwnie uśmiechnięty Mistrz Fu. -o biedronka, czarny kot, dobrze że już jesteście mamy wiele do omówienia , Drzwi znów tajemniczo się zamknęły a my weszliśmy do pokoju dziennego/Sali masażu. -proszę usiądźcie, Weiji przygotował wam herbatke, wyśmienita radzę skosztować. Z Adrienem napiliśmy się, podczas gdy mistrz z zamyśleniem spoglądał w okno. -mistrzu picie jest pyszne ale poco nas nu ściągnąłeś, Plagg mnie męczył że to coś ważnego.-fu westchnął ciężko popatrzył się na Adriena. -zaprosiłem was tutaj gdyż obawiam się że Władca ciem zbiera armie do podboju nad Paryżem i to nie byle jaką armie jeśli mu się uda będzie gorszy niż Czarny miecz, Sajmon mówi, kung zup i wszyscy inni złoczyńcy razem wzięci. - Przerażona omal nie plunęłam herbatą którą miałam w ustach a mój kot aż zaczął kaszleć. -w takim razie pokonamy go, razem jesteśmy nie powstrzymani.- powiedział mój odważny, i czarujący Kocurek. -obawiam się że nawet nasza trójka nie zdoła odeprzeć ataku mrocznych sił która czeka Paryż. -więc, więc co mamy robić czekać tu teraz na śmierć. -co to to nie, może mam 186 lat ale i tak chciałbym jeszcze pożyć. Mam inny plan- wyjął dla nas książke z super bohaterami i pokazał obraz władcy ćmy. -Władca ciem nie powinien nigdy zaistnieć przez użyci miraculum motyla. Ale jednak to nie jest pierwszy taki przypadek. 146 lat temu w Hinach również był władca ciem, jego moc rosła i rosła w końcu mógł odebrać czarnemu kotu i biedronce zdolności i stać się wszechpotężny. Jednak nim to się stało posiadacze wszystkich pozostałych miraculum zjednoczyli się i zdołali przekształcić jego moc aby znów służyła dobru. Więc teraz wy musicie to zrobić , zebrać wszystkich posiadaczy miraculum zawieść ich do Paryża i razem unicestwić władcę ciem. Gdy z Adrienem to usłyszeliśmy, odeszliśmy niemal z tego świata. -co się tak patrzycie, powtórzyć coś, nie dosłyszeli. -co Nie skąd wszystko słychać ale, wymaga mistrz od nas niemożliwego jak niby znaleźć pozostałych posiadaczy miraculum, rozpłynęli się w powietrzu wiek temu. -owszem ale udało mi się ich zlokalizować. - pokazał nam mapę gdzie widniały miejsa pobytu -ale nie może pan jechać sam? -niestety pasażerów powyżej 100 lat nie puszczają samych na samolot, ale za to mamy zniżki bilety. -ale, ale co my powiemy rodzicom. -powiedzcie że szkoła organizuje wycieczkę dla uczniów dookoła świata w celach nauki geografi. - ech, mój ojciec by się nie zgodził na wyjazd klasowy choćby do zoo. -a poza tym jak zapłacimy za bilety. -o to racja, co prawda mam zaoszczędzone na bilety ale na Chotel może być gorzej. -moment, ile dostajesz kieszonkowego. -wystarczy by kupić własny samolot. Ale i tak ojciec się nie zgodzi. -a musi się zgodzić? -Po tych słowach na twarzy Adriena pojawił się raczej uśmiech chytrego lisa niż potulnego kota. rozdział 2 następnego ranka w domu Agrestów grzmiała niepokojąca cisza. Kiedy Nathalia weszła do pokoju Adriena by go obudzić na śniadania nie mogła znaleźć chłopaka. Na łóżku widniała kartka z napisem ;wyjechałem, wracam najprawdopodobniej za tydzień góra 2. Niech ojciec się nie martwi, wszystko w porządku". Kiedy Nathalia to przeczytała miała wrażenie że zaraz zemdleje ze strachu przed nadgrzmiałym panem Agrestem. -COOO!!! Gabriel tak się wydarł że zadrżał cały Paryż. Zrobił się czerwony jak burak aż para leciała mu z uszu. Wystukał szybko numer syna na Video konferencji i kiedy tylko odebrał wrzasnoł znów. -ADRIEN!!! Co to ma na wszystkie paryskie kreacje znaczyć pytam się. Adrien podczas rozmowy był na pokładzie samolotu który miał za moment startowa do Hiszpanii. -O cześć tato, co tam w domu. Słyszałem burzę więc chyba reakcja taka jakiej się spodziewałem. -Adrien wracaj do domu ale już. -wybacz tato ale nie mogę. To bardzo ważne zajęcia z geografi w terenie. -Adrien. Nie wyraziłem zgody na jakie kolwiek podróże. -widzisz tato pewnie i tak byś się nie zgodził, a gdybym zapytał byś mnie zamknął w pokoju. więęęęc to nie było by opłacalne. -to nie istotne masz wracać ale już. WRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -wybacz tato, samolot się wznosi muszę kończyć. -ADRIIEN!!! . Na pokładzie samolotu - i jak poszło? -no cóż. Nic nie wybuchło więc morzemy to uznać za udaną rozmowę. -UWAGA PASARZEROWIE, ZA KILKA SEKUND WZNIESIEMY SIĘ W POWIETRZE PROSZĘ ZAPIĄĆ PASY. dosłownie czułam te wrzące slniki, ten wir i ten mój przyśpieszony puls. Nigdy wcześniej nie latałam i okropnie się tego boje. Co jeśli samolot spadnie, wybuchnie a ja zginą na miejscu albo pilot będzie chciał do WC i zostawi ster sam sobie. Chiperwentyluje się. -wszystko ok księżniczko- -ja niewiem, a co jeśli mmh no spadniemy albo spłoniemy albo to i to. hu ha hu ha.-dyszałam -chej. Spokojnie setke razy latałem samolotem, zamknij oczy i pomyśl że jesteś w kinie, a wszystko do okoła to efekty specjalne. potem WRUUUUUUUU samolot ruszył z pasa startowego, leciał pod kątem z przerażenia chwyciłam Adriena za ręke tak mocno jak tylko umiałam i zamknełam oczy. Kiedy je otworzyłam byłam w przestworzach leciałam jak gołębie na które codzienie spoglądam. Widziałam chmury, wyglądały zupełnie jak wata cókrowa, obłoki z mleka. Spojrzałam wtedy na ukochanego a on odpłacił mi swym cudnym uśmiechem i od razu się uspokojiłam. lecieliśmy przez godzinę. Razem z Adrienem i Fu oglądaliśmy filmy na tablecie i graliśmy w karty z kwami. Żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń mówiliśmy że to żadkie koty latające. -haha. As bieże raz, no kochani dawać ser w nagrode. -Plagg gramy w makao i to bez sera. -Wei powiedz tej kropce że bez sera nie gram. -Oj ależ ja się za wami stęskniłem. wy moje kwami. - krzyknąło kwami żółwia -hmm -coś nie tak księżniczko. -och Adrien. Myślisz zdołamy pokonać władce ciem, nobo jakie mamy w sumie szansce na to że znajdziemi pozostałe miraculum. -hmm, wiesz co, jeszcze miesiąc temu chciałem wiedzieć kim jest moja miłość życia, a teraz dowiedziałem się że to dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach która chodzi ze mną do klasy i podkochuje się we mnie. Niewiem co przyniesie przyszłość Marinett ale wiem że wszystko jest możliwe i że zawsze będziemy to robić razem. -mój kocurek. -my lady. w Hiszpania Kiedy wyszliśmy z samolotu zmuszeni byliśmy przejść do kolejnego środka transportu jakim był pociąg. Kiedy zajeliśmy miejsca przyszła do nas kelnerka z zapytaniem o obiad, żadne z nas nie było głodne ale kwami jedzą na okrągło więc zamuwiliśmy im ser, ciastka czekoladowe i sałatę. -Kto jest pierwszy na liście super bohaterów do przejęcia- zapytał Adrien z zapałem którego nie podzielałam. -W pierw jedziemy do miasta Vigo w którym mieszka znana wam pewnie Volpina. -Volpina, ech, nie mam z tą postacią zbyt dobrych wspomnień. - gdy to mówiłam Adrien zrobił skrzywioną minę jakby ze wstydu którą akurat w pełni podzielałam-skąd pewność że to też aby nie oszustka? -nie, jest prawdziwa, sprawdziłem to. -kim ona jest?- zapytał mój ukochany. -jej prawdziwe nazwisko to Zoe Lumpe, ma 16 lat, jest Volpino od roku. -I jak się sprawuje? -No powiedział bym żę nie zgorsza. Kiedy dojechaliśmy na stacje szybko zrozumieliśmy co to hiszpański klimat, było gorąco jak nie wiem. Co chwile wachlowałam się magazynem modowym by się nie roztopić. Jednak tutejszym nie zbyt przeszkadzał upał. Fu powiedział że ma coś do załatwienia a my mamy poszukać Zoe, nie mieliśmy zielonego pojęcia gdzie zacząć szukać. Aż tu nagle BUM kilka przecznic dalej napadnięto pobliski bank. Oczywiste było że Adrien i Marinett nie mogą tu nic zadziałać ale Biedronka i Czarny kot to co innego. Szybko się tranformowaliśmy i gotowi do waliki stawiliśmy się przed bankiem jednak ku naszemu zdziwieniu nie byliśmy pierwsi. Stała tam już bowiem super bohaterka w pomarańczowym skafandrze. -co nie znudziło wam się jeszcze ciągłe dostwanie w bencki. Bo powoli zaczyna mnie to męczyć Wtedy jeden ze złodzieji kilkakrotnie w nią strzelił, ona jednak się nie dała, uniknęła strzałów, chwyciła go za rękę i rzuciła nim w drzewo, a potem dodała. -ale bardzo powoli, powolusieńku. Kiedy załatwiła trzech z czterech przestępców, zaczeła się rozglądać za czwartym aż tu nagle rabuś skradał się z pistlotem z zamiarem zestrzelenia jej, ale kot na to nie pozwolił kopnoł rabusia w brzuch aż ten wleciał ta budynek obok, jednak nie mógł on triumfować gdyż zza krzaka wyłoniła się Volpina. -chej ja miałam go zgarnąć do paki. -emm, wybacz myślałem że cie zestrzeli iii. -to źle myślałeś- dźgneła fletem iluzje a ta rozpłynęła się w powietrzu-kim tak w ogóle jesteś co? -Ten no ja, ten no. Więdząc że kot się raczej nie da rady się wysłowić wyszłam z ukrycia i stawiłam czoło Volpinie. -to tak zwany Czarny kot, paryski superbohater, wspaniały partner i wielki flirciaż więc miej się na baczności. Kot odpowiedział mi uśmiechem natomiast Volpina zdziwioną miną. -chwila moment, wy jesteście biedronka i czarny kot, słyszałam o was to i owo ale byłam pewna że to plotki. W tym mieście często się na nie natrafia. Ale co tu robicie? -wiesz chętnie byśmy pogadali ale na osobności i to bez kostiumu, morzemy? –zapytałam -emmm. -spoko nam możesz zaufać.- odpowiedział kocur z uśmieszkiem. Na co Volpina przytaknęła głową na zgodę. Po przemianie wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, nie chodzi tu tylko o maske ale również o charakter. Jej włosy były średniej długości całe brązowe, niż kiedy jako Volpina miała pomarańczowe i białe pasemka. Jako Zoe nosiła charakterystyczno hiszpańsko bluzkę z falbaną, na jedno ramię, fioletową spódnicę w szkocką kratę. Brązowe sanadały ze wszytymi jakby perełkami, okrągłe okulary trochę jak Harrego Pottera za którymi kryły się duże brązowe oczy, strój dopełniał jej charakterystyczny po przemianie biały wisiorek w kształcie lisiego ogona. Jej charakter był całkiem inny niż ten który miała Volpina, zauważyliśmy od razu że jest bardzo nieśmiała, i niepewna siebie aczkolwiek urokliwa i przesympatyczna. Postanowiliśmy przegadać sprawę w pobliskiej kawiarence. Zamówiliśmy ich tradycyjny deser, jabłecznik, i muszę przyznać że smakował niemal tak dobrze jak ten który robi mi tata, a to nielada wyczyn. Wyjaśniliśmy Zoe sprawałe po czym na stało milczenie, -więęęc,-przerwała druzgocząco ciszę- niejaki władca ciem zbiera armię a wy musicie zebrać pozostałe miraculum aby go powstrzymać i ja mam wam w tym pomóc, haha, wolne żarty tak. - co prawda lubie żartować ale mówimy na serio. WC to wielkie zagrożenie, myśleliśmy że Volpina będzie chętna do pomocy. -No, Volpina tak, ale Zoe to co innego. No wiecie mam szkołe rodziców, obawiam się że niezdołam wam pomóc. -ale Zoe ty musisz im pomóc-nagle z jej plecaka wyskoczyła kwami w kształcie lisa. -finix , ale nie wiem czy mogę. -Zoe proszę, widziałem już Władce ciem w akcji, jesteśmy jedyną nadzieją. Brunetka sporzała wtedy na nas ze strachem w oczach. Westchneła, i powiedziała. -a co ze szkołą. -spokojnie Fu już nad tym pracuje. -niby jak? U Fu Wszędzie grzmiały syreny strażackie w pobliżu szkoły, bowiem Fu sprawił że zabezpieczenia przeciw pożarowe teraz bez przerwy puszczją z siebie hektolitry wody a szkoła jest wręcz że podtopiona. W kawiarni. -no dobrze, ale co z rodzicami? -powiesz że masz szkolną wycieczkę po europie. -No nie wiem, bardzo nie lubię ich okłamywać. - Zoe- powiedziałam- rozumiem co czujesz ale zrozum, tu nie chodzi o ciebie tylko o świat. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz wszystko przepadnie . -ech, zgoda, Uśmiechnełam się najszerzej jak umiałam. -kiedy wyruszmy? -Jótro o piątej widzimy się na lotnisku. Następny przystanek Rzym. Brunetce powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej oczy ze szczęścia. -tak zwana pawica, superbochaterka o zdolnościach hipnotycznych. -no nieźle. -zapomocą swojego wachlarza jest w stanie na krótką chwile zachpnotyzować każdego. -Jeeeeeeeeeeeej. Na miejscu. Wiem że powiniśmy zająć się pawicą ale, to jest Rzym zaczęliśmy więc jednak od zwiedzania, było oczywiście Koloseum i panteon. Kiedy jednak zbliżaliśmy się do via condotti zuważyliśmy wielki pomnik pawicy na dwa metry w centrum parku. Był podobny jak ten w Paryżu tylko wykuty z marmuru i nieco większy. Obok stał burmistrz miasta mówiący. -za wierna 4 lata służby w obronie naszego wspaniałego miasta kultury i zabytków, chciałbym uhonorować tu obecną bohaterkę Rzymu pawicę ordrem Ateny i rzymskiego orła. Nagle jakby z nieba wyskoczyła młoda kobieta ubrana w niebieski kombinezon, z płaszczem w pióra pawia i maską za którą zwisał długi blond warkocz z turkosowo, zielonymi pasemkami. Ukłoniła przed burmistrzem a ten zawiesił jej na szyji order najwyższego stopnia. -jestem wdzięczna za to wyróżeienie, ale to nic w porównaniu z satysfakcją że mieszkańcy są bezpieczni-powiedziała to z niesamowitą powagą jakby bez emocji. -łał co za powaga-powiedział Adrien i mrugnął do mnie tym swoim przenikliwym mieniącym się zielonym okiem. Po ceremonii pawica poszła za budynek by się przemienić, jednak my poszliśmy za nią. Po przemianie, widzieliśmy 19 letnią kobietę, z włosów zniknęły pasemka, miała fioletową bluzkę z zielonym żakietem i żółtym kołniżykiem na którym nosiła spinkę w kształcie pawia,, a także biały pasek przypięty do niebieskich dżinsów. Westchneła, a kiedy się odwróciła zobaczyła nas i zaniemówiła. Wtedy wyszła tiki i zawołała. -Suji wyjdź, potrzebna nam pomoc, Z żakietu wyszło niebieskie kwami z pawim ogonem. -Jesteś Elsa Mathes, zgadza się- zapytałam z przekonaniem na co ona przytaknęła głową. -potrzebna nam pomoc, proszę. Poszliśmy do parku i tam przegadaliśmy sprawę na temat WC. -więc? Zgadzasz się? -noooo, w sumie dam radę. Kiedy lecimy. -jeszcze nie możemy do Paryża, zostało jeszcze jedno miraculum, niejaka pszczoła, lecimy do angli. W samolocie. -mistrzu Fu co wiemy na temat Pszczoły? -cóż, jej imię to Vanessa Scotland, ma 14 lat i mieszka w mieście Nottingham. -jak to od Robin hooda- odezwała się szybko Zoe. -tak, wielu uważa że jest jego potomkinią, bo odziedziczyła po nim dar do bycia bochaterką, a jej bronią jest także łuk. Natomiast jej mocą jest superszybkość. W Nottingham Nie mogę zaprzeczyć Nottingham to piękne miasto jak mój ojczysty Paryż, były tam wspaniałe stare domy i plaże przy jeziorach, a w lasach natomiast stały rzeźby bohatera złodziei. -z tego co mi wiadomo nasza pszczoła mieszka przy ulicy scothood, prowadzi tam z rodzicami muzeum Robin Hooda. -jak długo zajmie nam dojście? Spojrzałam na zegarek Adriena. -Cóóóż jeśli wyruszymy teraz powinniśmy dojść przed zachodem słońca ale lepiej się nieco pośpieszmy. W muzeum gdy doszliśmy do wyznaczonego punktu na GPS, zobaczyliśmy nie dużą acz majestatyczną trzy piętrową kamienice, której parter zajmowało muzeum wypełnione manekinami w średniowiecznych strojach, a także modele mieczy i koron. Na środku Sali stał pół łysy mężczyzna w garniturze z grupą turystów u boku przed oszklonym łukiem powieszonym na ścianie. -A oto i słynny łuk mojego wielkiego przodka, to właśnie za jego pomocą bronił on dzielnie naszego pięknego miasta przed niegodziwością szeryfa. - wzkazał on wtedy na łuk a turyści natychmiast wyjeli aparaty i zaczeli pstrykać fotki. Blask fleszy odbijający się w moją stronę od szyby wręcz mnie oślepiał. -czy mogę wam w czymś pomóc?- zapytała nas kobieta za kasą w średnim wieku i rudych włosach. - my ten nooo…. Nagle kilka metrów dalej usłyszałam jakby znajomy głos, odwróciłam głowę -proszę i życzę miłej zabawy-powiedziała postać dając małej dziewczynce zabawkę. za ladą w sklepiku z pamiątkami stała niezbyt wysoka, około lat pietnaście\czternaście, dziewczyna o połyskliwych zielonych oczach, nielicznych piegach skrytych na jej niedużym odrobinę zadarty nosku i ogniście czerwonych włosach spiętych w kitkę do których przypięty był srebrny grzebień, a ubrana była w błekitną sukinkę, nie było wątpliwości kto to jest. -my do sklepiku z pamiątkami.-powiedziałam prędko pobiegłam z ekipą w stronę lady. Kobieta mruknęła za nami. -ach ci turyści, w ogóle ich nie obchodzi historia tylko pamiątki im w głowie. Podeszliśmy do okienka w sklepiku, a kasjerka powiedziała z uśmiechem. -pomóc w wyborze pamiątek Adrien spojrzał na nią wtedy z powagą. -my akurat do innego bohatera. Dziewczyna spojrzała wtedy na niego ze strachem w oczach na co on. - jesteś Vanessa Scotland prawda? W odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową. -teraz musimy pogadać z pszczołą. Na to zdanie Vanessa zaczęła się trząść, jej oddech wyraźnie wzrósł i twarz pokrył pot ewidentnie bała się wyjawienia sekretu. -przepraszam muszę wyjść. Wyszła ze sklepiku trzaskając drzwiami i szybko pobiegła po schodach na górę, jednak kiedy poszliśmy za nią jej matka krzyknęła. -chwila tam nie wolno wchodzić. My jednak nie mogliśmy teraz zważać. Kiedy skończyły się schody zobaczyliśmy salon połączony z kuchnią na którego środku stała wystraszona Vanessa zostawcie mnie- krzykneła ze łzami w oczach i rzuciła w Else poduszką na co ona szybkim gestem ją złapała i posłała jej krwawe spojrzenie. Wtedy weszli właściciele muzeum i krzyknęli. -proszę o zostawienie mojej córki w spokoju i wyjście z tąd- wrzasnął mężczyzna. Niemieliśmy wyboru, musieliśmy opuścić państwa Scotland, jednak nie daliśmy za wygraną. Wieczorem w pokoju Veronici. Na środku łóżka siedziała zapłakana dziewczyna z kwami w rękach i zaczeła mówić. -och Beewod i co teraz? Wtedy do jej pokoju wparowała przez okno piątka super bohaterów. Już zbierało jej się na krzyk jednak kwami ją uspokoiło, mówiąc że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, zpojrzała ona wtedy na nas przełykając ślinę. -czego chcecie. -potrzebujemy pszczoły.-powiedziała pewnie Volpina. -aaaallle. Wtedy żółw podszedł do łóżka i powiedział. -świat jest zagrożony, jesteś ostatnim elementem układanki, musisz polecieć z nami do Paryża bez ciebie się nie uda. 14 latka zaczeła się rozglądać. -ale co z rodzicami co ze Nothingam, jaa, NIE. -Ale Vanessa. -powiedziałam NIE, macie z tąd natychmiast wyjść bo zaczne krzyczeć. Wszyscy szybko wyszli przez okno. Ja jako ostatnia dodałam jeszcze. -wyjeżdżamy jutro o 9, przemyśl to. W hotelu - i co teraz- zapytała Zoe. -No nie wiem, bez pszczoły nie uda nam się przywrócić władcy ciem do porządku a co za tym idzie uratować Paryż. -mam przez to rozumieć że utknęliśmy w dołku, no po prostu świetnie- wetshneła Elsa Spojrzałam wtedy ze smutkiem na Adriena i na co on poruszył bwriami i zacisnął pięść w żółwika, od razu zrozumiałam o co chodzi. -słóchajcie- powiedziliśmy. -może i nie mamy jednego elementu ale za to nadal mamy siebie, razem możemy przeciwstawić się WC bezwzględu na szanse. Biedronka i Czarny Kot będą walczyć za Paryż a wy? -możecie wrócić do krajów jeśli chcecie lub walczyć z nami.- powidziałam. Reszta bohaterów zaczęła spoglądać na siebie zaniepokojonym uśmiechem, ale od spojrzenia do spojrzenie kiwnęli do siebie głowami. Przerywając cieszę Elsa wstała. -Pawica zaraz zacznie stroszyć pióra szykując się do walki u boku LB i CN. Po tym wstała Zoe. -Volpina również nie będzie stać bezczynnie gdy niewinni Paryżanie cierpią. Mistrz Fu tylko kiwnął głową ale to i tak dało nam nadzieje. Wszyscy po tym wyznaniu skrzyżowali dłonie i krzyknęli MIRACULUM, na tyle głośno że mieszkający tuż obok sąsiedzi zaczeli do nas pukać my to jednak zignorowaliśmy. Zaśmialiśmy się i szybko wybraliśmy się do łóżek. Jednak niczego nie świadomi nie zauważyliśmy że za oknem na tarasie stoi super bohaterka w czarne paski, słyszała całą naszą rozmowę, spojrzała Wtedy na swe ukochane miasto i wróciła do domu. Następnego ranka Kiedy rano z ekipo super bohaterów właśnie biegliśmy na lotnisko w pewnym momencie poczuliśmy drżenie ziemi, upadałam ale na szczęście Adrien stał obok by mnie złapać asz się zaczerwieniłam. Wtedy z ziemi wyszedł wielki świder z którego wyszedł niski grubiutki mężczyzna przypominający budową ciała kreta, na głowie miał kask i na twarzy brodę. Wystawił głowę zza swej maszyny. -jam jest Homme Taupe-powiedział drżocym głose- wy światloluby zanieczyściliście podziemie, wiec ja wam, zabiore światlo za kare. Włączył guzik na swej maszynie, wtedy całe Nottingham zaczęło się trząść i zaczoł powoli zagrzebywać Nottingham w ziemi. Już chciałam się przemieniać ale na dachu stała już pszczoła i z szybkością światła kilkakrotnie uderzyła w świder i strzeliła z łuku z powietrza jakby w locie. Świder zaczoł się przechylać i rozpadać. Uznałam że nie ma potrzeby działać. Jednak ta myśl szybko przeszła, gdyż napastnik wyjął użądzenie miotające, strzelił w pszczołę linkami które oplotły jej ciało, przez zaczeła spadać na ziemie na szczęście Volpina zdążyła ją złapać, wtedy wszyscy zaczęliśmy walczyć z tym świdrem. Ja oplotłam maszynę Jojo aby ją utrzymać w miejscu, kiedy pszczoła się wyplątała powtórnie zaczeła bić wiertło wtedy czarny kot wyskoczył z dachu i swym kocim kijem z całej siły uderzył w wiertło od góry dzięki czemu wiertło ustało, jednak nadal zagrzebywanie miasta nie ustawało. Ludzia byli narażenie, nie wiedzieliśmy jak ich wszystkich ocalić. -ja się zajmę ewakuacją, a wy załatwcie tego kreta- powiedziała Volpina, po czym za pomocą swojego fleta stworzyła setke swoich kopi i wysłała w różne części miasta by ochronić cywilów. My natomiast mieliśmy za zadanie zająć się trzęsieniami, wtedy zobaczyłam że ten cały Taupe ucieka w oddali. -żółwiu złoczyńca ucieka- powiedziałam do stojącego obok bohatera. Żółw szybko pobiegł za złoczyńcą, kiedy odległość między nimi wynosiła już kilkanaście metrów żółw cisnoł w niego swoją tarczą która go obezwładniła a potem wróciła do niego niczym bumerang. -głópcy, możecie zniszczyć wiertło ale i tak was wszystkich zakopie. Żółw zmarszczył brwi i kiwnął głową w stronę pawicy, na co ona wyjęła swe 2 wachlarze i zaczeła wykonywać jakby taniec i po 20 sekundach złoczyńca był na jej skinienie. Za jej namową wcisnął kilka przycisków na swym pancerzu i Nottingham wróciła na swe wcześniejsze położenie. Po akcji obywatele krzyczeli i wiwatowali na naszą cześć. Spojrzałam wtedy na pszczołe na ona odpowiedziała mi uśmiechem. Na lotnisku Kiedy właśnie wychodziliśmy z taksówek zobaczyliśmy Vanesse idącą w naszym kierunku z walizką w rence, podszyłam do niej i nim zdążyłam się wysłowić, ona powiedziała. -skoro wy uratowaliście me miasto ja wam się odwdżiencze, a z resztą, zgrana z nas ekipa, prawda? Zaczerwieniłam się wtedy się przytuliłyśmy po czym z cała szóstka weszła na pokład. W samolocie -Och tiki-powiedziałam do kwami- wreszcie wszystko zaczęło się układać rozdział 5 W Paryżu godz 12. 47 -to ile mniej więcej mamy czasu do wkroczenia tej mrocznej armi.- zapytał Adrien -kilka dni może tydzień. Tak czy siak nie możemy się tym teraz przejmować. Idźcie lepiej wypocząć jutro zaczniemy trenować. Fu wsiadł do taksówki. właśnie się zastanawiałam gdzie koleżanki mogły by spać. -odpoczywać jeszcze czego, to jest Paryż. Trzeba szybko zacząć zwiedzać. Aaaaa- pisneła Zoe ze szczęścia pośpieszyliśmy w stronę atrakcji Oczywiście najpierw Luwr,, Był most zakochanych i oczywiście moja ukochana wieża ailfla. Pod koniec dnia wszyscy byliśmy obkupieni i zmęczeni, nadomiar złego nadal się zastanawiałam gdzie towarzyszki będą spać. Nie chce by wydawały pieniądze na hotel bo to niegrzeczne. Kiedy zapytałam o to Adriena odpowiedział. -mogą spać u mnie. mój pokój jest ogromny. Poza tym ojciec się nie zorientuje. U pana agresta -cześć tato co tam u ciebie? -adrien? -pan agrest odwrócił wzrok spojrzał na syna przez chwile na jego twarzy można była dostrzec jakby uśmiech, spokój, ale to szybko minęło.-Adrien! Nie było cie w domu ponad tydzień. Teraz tak po prostu wracasz? -oj no wiem.-popatrzył na ojca, ale cała wypowiedź była spokojna.- mam pamiątki. -co mi po twoich pamiątkach. Martwiłem się. -dzwoniłeś co godzine a ja zawsze odbierałem i się meldowałem. Byłem pod opieką. Więc o co ci chodzi? Wybacz że ci Nie powiedziałem ale okropnie chciałem pojechać na te wycieczke. Więcej się to nie powtórzy. Teraz wybacz ale ruszam w stronę pokoju, bo mam zamiar się rozpakować, na razie. W pokoju Adriena. Kiedy Adrien był w pokoju szybko podszedł do okna i otworzył je szeroko. i natychmiast wskoczyły przez nie Biedronka, Pawica i Volpina. odmieniłyśmy się. -dobra, rzadko kto tu zagląda. Rozpakujcie się. -mam wszystkie śpiwory-powiedziała uśmiechnięta Vanessa po czym rozłożyła je na piętrze w pokoju. Nagle usłyszeliśmy pukanie w drzwi a potem głos Nathalie „Adrien mogę wejść” -szybko na górę- szepnoł –proszę wejdź- Nathalie weszła- właśnie się rozpakowuje hehe. -adrien chcę powiedzieć że nie powinieneś był uciekać z domu. - oj wiem. Nathalie uśmiechneła się pod kontem. -ojciec bardzo się o ciebie martwił. Kocha cie, ale na swój sposób. -w bardzo nietypowy sposób. – westchnął -śniadanie jak zwykle jutro o 7 nie ma lekcji więc w grafiku masz tylko szermierkie o 14.30. lepiej się nie spóźnij. I dobranoc. -dobranoc. Kiedy drzwi się zatrzasneły zeszłam na dół. -w porządku. -tak jest ok. nie przejmuj się.- uśmiechnął się po czym dodał- dobra chodźmy spać skołuje jakieś koce. Dom agrestów godzina 5 40. Nie jestem w stanie zasnąć czuje coś, czuje wtrząsy, duże wstrząsy, ziemia się trzęsie. Budzę Adriena śpiącego obok, zaczyna delikatnie otwierać swoje zielone, przymróżone oczy. Pyta co się dzieje. -czujesz to? -co? -te wtrząsy? -tak czuje. Po chwili budzi się reszta. -co się dzieje – pyta Elsa -wtrząsy nie zdarzają we Francji- dodała Zoe. -możliwe że władca ciem zaatakuje szybciej niż przypuszczaliśmy Przemieniliśmy się i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Zobaczyliśmy żółwia mówiącego „czas ostatatecznego starcia nadszedł” -mistrzu?- zapytał kot. Nagle nad Paryżem zaczeły się zbierać wszystkie motyle, jakie kiedy kol wiek zostały przemienione przez biedronke. Zaczęły tworzyć jakby kopułę nad Paryż i w mgnieniu oka zmieniły się w akumy. Przed wieżą alfia była podobizna twarzy władcy ciem z nich stworzona. Zaczeła mówić. -mieszkańcy Paryża jesteście teraz pod moją kontrol, wszyscy nie zależnie od waszych nędznych emocji. -Kilka akum zeszło na ziemie i zaczęło przemieniać ludzi w wojowników którzy zaczeli podbijać ratusz. bo widzicie biedronko i czarny kocie, ja już nie przemieniam ludzi za ich zgodą, ja tworze potwory. - Kilka akum zeszło na ziemie i przemieniło się we wszystkich możliwych złoczyńców jakich kiedykolwiek stworzył władca ciem. W tym ; kamienne serce, lady wifi, bańkor, mim, lalkarka i wielu innych zaczęło się spustoszenie nad Paryżem. Byłam przerażona, zamarzłam nie wiedziałam co robić. Niebo zrobiło się fioletowe, mieszkańcy zaczeli uciekać na wszystkie strony choć tak właściwie nie mieli gdzie. -pal sześć Władce ciem, mieszkańcy są teraz najważniejszy, ratujcie kogo się da, zabieżcie ich jak najdalej od skupiska i powtrzymajcie potwory, do dzieła- krzyknął żółw Wziełam się do roboty, pobiegłam razem z kotem w stronę tych ludzi ukrytych w ratuszu bo tam były najważniejsze osobistości, nie mogliśmy ich stracić. Był otoczony jakby hińskimi ninja okrążyli ratusz próbowali się dostać do środka. Szybko ich odgoniliśmy, no ,przynajmniej część. Weszliśmy do środka był tam cały senat, bórmistrz, książe alie i oczywiście Chloe. Podeszłam do burmistrz an on przerażony odpowiedział. -biedronko, czarny kocie, co się tu wyprawia spokojnie śpie asz tu nagle krzyki wrzaski o co chodzi? -tak w skrócie. WC zdobył armie i teraz zamierza zawładnąć nad Paryżem. A poza tym wszystko ok. Burmistrzowi opadła szczęka. Spojrzałam na kota. -wiem jak to wygląda, ale zebraliśmy innych superbochaterów i powinniśmy dać sobie z nim rade, tak sądze. Tak czy siak musi pan zebrać tylu zdrowych obywateli miasta ile się da, w hotelu i ratuszu. Moi towarzysze już nad tym pracują. Burmistrz pokiwał głową. Kot złapał mnie za rękę i wziął na stronę. -ratowanie ludzi nie ma teraz sensu. Skoro władca ciem i tak ich po pewnym czasie dorwie.-powiedział -zgadzam się, ratowanie później. Musimy znaleźć żółwia i dowiedzieć się jak przemienić Władce ciem.-kiwnoł Wyruszyliśmy na zewnątrz. Bohater był kilka ulic, dalej osłaniał ludzi w parku. Pomogliśmy mu. A kiedy to się skończyło. Powiedzieliśmy o sytuacji. -zgadam się, bezsensowna walka jest teraz nie potrzebna. -więc jak przywrócić WC do porządku? -potrzebna będzie książka, musicie znaleźć wszystkich i przyprowadzić do władcy ciem. Ukrywa się w starej kaplicy obok Noter dam. Więc zaczeły się poszukiwania, po około godzinie mieliśmy już wszystkich super bohaterów. Kiedy byliśmy już przed kaplicą Noter dam nad niebem pokazał się władca ciem, prawdziwy władca ciem. -nie boimy się ciebie-krzyknełam Władca się nie przejął uśmiechnął się ukrtatkiem i powiedział. -och biedronko, myślisz że przestrasze się takich robaków jak wy- zaczeły się wznosic ćmy- potrafię tworzyć złoczyńców ale co z tego skoro i tak ich pokonacie- stuknął palcem w berło-bo widzicie teraz jestem wstanie tworzyć, tak samo dobrych złodzieji jak wy a nawet lepszych. Bo widzisz, nawet wy macie swoje mroczne strony.- Ćmy zaczeły się zbierać, zmieniły się w nas. rozdział 6 Volpina była czarno turkusowa Pawica była czerwono różowa Pszczoła-była granatowa w białe pasy Żółw był fioletowy Czarny kot teraz był biały A ja byłam czarna w czerwone kropki. Wszystkie te postacie łączyły szaro fioletowe oczy przepełnione mrokiem, gniewem i nienawiścią. To wyglądało jak lustro. Nasze podobizny wyciągnęły bronie i rzuciły się na nas. Volpina -kujonka urocze, zawsze sama, tylko rodzina w kontaktach, żałosne, sierota-powiedziała fałszyawa -odszczekaj to- krzyknełą prawdziwa volpina, po czym żóciła się na nią Żółw -co stary dziadygo, już nie taki chardy co kiedyś. Czemu dalej walczysz, jeszcze ci serce wysiądzie. Fu się nie dał, ich tarcze zaczeły się stykałć. Pawica Zaczeła się walka ich wachlarze się stykały nim miecze. -za wolno, mało precyzyjnie i to ma być atak?.-skarżyła się mroczna. Podróbka skaleczyła ją w ramie. -myślisz że dasz rade, że obronisz, że jesteś silna. nie jesteś, zawodzisz. Pawica przełożyła wachlarz do lewej ręki a drugi schowała, walcząc przy tym dalej. Pszczoła Były w powietrzu Pszczoła szukała lustrzanej wersji. Wyłoniła się zza chmur i zaczeła do niej strzelać a ta padła na ziemie. - też mi potomkini? Wroga pokonać nie umie. Co z ciebie za bohaterka. Założę się że Robin Hooda albo jaka kolwiek inna pszczoła dała by sobie ze mną rade, a ty. -cóż, jak widzisz jestem pszczołą i zaraz ci przyłożę ty nędzna kopio. -u ostre słowa jak na kogoś takiego. Pszczoła wstała zaczeła strzelać. Biedronka Strzeliłam w nią jo jo ale ona odeprała atak. Złapała mnie za szyje i zaczeła dusić. -urocze, myślisz że Adrien kiedy kol wiek polubi Marinett, on kocha superbochaterke, ciebie ma gdzieś. A kiedy cię pokonam on będzie już tylko mój. -nie będzie twój! Kopnęłam ją Czarny kot Walczyli iście szermiersko kije służyła za miecze. Biały kocur uderzył czarnego w twarz po czym padł, złapał go za ręce i zaczoł je wyginać -długo wytrzymałeś, jak na kogoś z numerem 2, no powiedz ja to jest. Jak to jest kiedy jesteś uważany za pomocnika, śmiecia, kogoś kto jest niżej. No mów, to może daruję ci życie. Kot zwijał się z bólu ręce zginane w te strone okropnie go bolały, wtedy coś zrozumiał. -chwila przecież mnie to nie przeszkadza.-biały był zaskoczony, czarny odpechnął go dalej-może to prawda że uważają mnie za pomocnika, ale ja wiem swoje,- spojrzał wtedy na walczącą mnie i się uśmiechnął- jeśli mogę przez ten czas być przy niej to mi wszystko jedno co o nas mówią. Biały warknął nim wilk. Wyciągnął kij i rozpoczął natarcie. Mój się jednak nie dał i odeprał atak. -żałosne, matka od niego uciekła, ojciec go nie kocha, bawi się w bohatera choć mu to nie idzie żałosne. -chciałbyś, ja wiem swoje, matka wróci, ojciec nie jest maszyną, a gdybym nie był dobry bohaterem nie próbował byś tych gierek. Biały znów warkoł, czarny tylko pobłażliwie się uśmiechnął. Biedronka Anty-biedronka oplotła mnie swoim jojo, nie mogłam się ruszyć. -i co teraz, nędzna kropko? –mówiąc to zaciskała jojo coraz mocniej, bolały mnie wszystkie mięśnie. Wtedy wkroczył mój partner, ogłuszył ją i złapał mnie jak spadałam na ziemie. Uśmiechnął się. Postawił mnie na nogi i powiedział. -te stwory karmią się naszym gniewem i żalem do siebie, można ich pokonać nie zważając na to co mówią, wiesz pewnością siebie. -w tym to jesteś mistrzem. Spojrzałam na przeciwieństwo -masz szczęście że się przemieniłaś inaczej byłabyś teraz sama, samotna szara skorupa leprzej wersji, smutne. -nigdy nie jestem sama, on zawsze jest przy mnie nie ważne w jakiej postaci. Postać warknęła, tym razem to kot się nią zajął a ja wziełam tego białego. Poszło szybko, dzięki naszym słowom byli osłabieni, mieliśmy czas by zająć się resztą ekipy. Przez jojo skontaktowałam się z nimi. -jeśli nie możecie pokonać siebie pokonajcie siebie nawzajem, nie zwracajcie tylko uwagi na to co mówią. I w ten sposób. Pawica walczyła z anty-żółwiem, żółw z anty-volpino, volpina z anty-pszczoło, pszczoła z anty-pawicą. Po 20 minutach było po walce. Pawica miała okaleczone ramie, szczęście żółw je szybko wyleczył. Wtedy spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam lekko poderwowanego Władce ciem. Uciekał on do środka podążyliśmy za nim. Byliśmy w jakimś dużym pokoju, nic w nim praktycznie nie było. Tylko zamiast okna wielki witra ż, na środku stał władca ciem, uśmiechnięty ukratkiem, w pewnym momencie zaczł się śmiać hahahaha. -nie sądziłem że zajdziecie aż tak daleko hahaha. Rozdział 7 koniec -co cie tak bawi- zapytała pszczoła -a mianowicie to że zaraz zginiecie. Przeraziliśmy się, chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania ciało władcy ciem zmieniło się w cień. Cień ten zaczął nas oplatać. Złapał pawice nie mogła się ruszyć, ruszyliśmy jej na pomoc ale innych też dopadł. -muhahaha, myślicie że macie jakie kol wiek szanse wy nędzne robaki. Osiągnąłem poziom absolutny i żaden kot ani biedronka czy też inne stworzenie mnie nie powstrzyma. Cień rzucał się na mnie, w ostatniej chwili kot mnie osłonił, cień rzucił nim o ścianę, i kilkakrotnie go uderzył, kot upadł na ziemie i zaczoł się wykrawiawiać. -KOCIE!!!-krzyknęłam ze Łzami w oczach ruszyłam w jego stronę. Władca ciem nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi, był zajęty rozkoszowaniem się stworzoną przez siebie destrukcją. Podeszłam do kota, leżał nie przytomny w kałuży krwi. Zapłakana przytuliłam się do niego. On ostatkiem sił również starał się mnie ściskać. Spoglądałam na niego ,starałam się nie odwracać wzroku. -kocie nie, nie możesz mnie teraz opuścić.- szepczałam do niego. Nie mogłam poprosić żółwia o pomoc bo sam był nie przytomny. Trzymałam go za rękę, nie puszczałam. -zawsze będę cię kochał my lady. Zawsze. -ja ciebie też, nie ważne kiedy, gdzie i w jakiej postaci-łzy spływały mi po policzku.-oddałam bym miraculum, ale i tak zawsze będziemy razem. Nagle moje miraculum zaczęło świecić jak podczas transformacji, po chwili jego też. Poczółam wtedy jakby nasze dusze się łączyły. Złapałam go za dłoń, rozbłysło światło. Cień był zaniepokojony. Cień zaczoł maleć i super bohaterowie oprzytomnieli. Kot otworzył oczy poczym, zdziwiony zapytało się właśnie stało. Odpowiedziałam. -głupi kot.-poczym był pocałunek. pszczoła patrząc na to zrobiła. -oooooooooooooo. To takie romantyczne. Volpina z pawicą jednak zrobił jednogłośne błe. A fu dziwnie się uśmiechał. Władca ciem jednak powoli zbierał siły. Fu odezwał się. -nie traćmy czasu. Aby odpędzić złą moc musimy stworzyć okrąg. Biedronka i czarny kot na środek z książką. Przeczytajcie tył okładki, a wszystko wróci do normy. -ale jak niby mamy odczytać te symbole. -spokojnie dacie rade. Kiedy trzeba można ją odczytać. Staneliśmy w kręgu. Razem z kotem staneliśmy naprzeciw siebie trzymając w dłoniach książkę. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie uśmiechnięci i zaczęliśmy odczytywać runy, jakimś dziwnym trafem wiedzieliśmy dokładanie co i jak mówić, jakbyśmy już znali ten język. Wtedy miraculum zaczęło świecić, nas wszystkich, także broszka władcy ciem nabrała blasku. Po koleji odczytywaliśmy runy, na podłodze utworzył się krąg, jakby ktoś go namalował, on również przepełniony był plaskiem. Światło z tego kręgu zaczęło sprawiać że władca ciem jakby tracił kostium. Nagle śwaitło, do okoła tylko blask jedyne co widzę to uśmiech mojego ukochanego. Po skończeniu czytania, wszystkie motyle uniosły się i przeleciawszy przez miasto jakby przywróciły je do pierwotnego stanu. W kaplicy Kaplicy już nie było wręcz że wyparowała staliśmy na trawie, triumfując. Usłyszałam jednak glos, pot rzedłam do źródła za krzakiem. Zobaczyłam tam mężczyznę w średnim wieku o brązowych włosach, mówiącego „ dziękuje wam”. W dłoni miał broszkę wręczył mi ją po czym powiedziałam „ nie ma za co”. Po oddaniu mi przedmiotu odszedł. Żółw wysunął ręce. -jeśli pozwolisz zajmę się tym.-oddałam mu broszkę. wtedy zjawiła się prasa. Zaczeły się zdjęcia. Burmistrz był wśród tłumu dziennikarzy. -dziękuje bohaterom za ocalenie miasta, wszystkim bohaterom. –wszystkim na zaczoł gratulacyjne ściskać dłonie. Zebrał się tłum ludzi zaczeli wiwatować, na naszą cześć. -moja ulubiona część pracy grzanie się w blasku chwały.- dodała ucieszona Volpina machając dłonią. Kot złapał mnie niewidocznie za rękę. Teraz zostało już tylko cieszyć się tym pięknym dniem. Niezła historia co pamiętniku? No musze już kończyć, dziewczyny zostają w Paryżu jeszcze na cały tydzień, idziemy zwiedzać pozostałe atrakcje w promieniu 100 kilimetrów. Do zobaczenia następnym razem. PS. Zapraszam do komentowania inaczej nie wiem czy ktoś to czyta. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania